


Which One Do You Like Best?

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barisi - Freeform, M/M, Pi Day, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 04:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30050124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Sonny bakes some pies
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 12





	Which One Do You Like Best?

It had been a long day at the office. Rafael had been ambushed by Rita in court. All he wanted to do was come home and drink scotch while watching television with his boyfriend. However, a little surprise was waiting inside. As Rafael pushed open the door to his apartment, delicious smells immediately wafted up his nose. Rafael saw Sonny in the kitchen wearing his green apron. Five pies were laid out on the counter. There was a blueberry pie, pumpkin pie, cherry pie, apple pie and shoofly pie. A pecan pie and strawberry rhubarb pie were cooking in the oven. “Wow” said Rafael taking in the magnificent sight. “It is pie day so I thought I should bake some pies” Sonny replied. “Some pies? You made seven” Rafael pointed out. “I thought it would be fun to try a variety of pies. Plus I am going to give some to the squad.” After dinner, Sonny and Rafael began to eat the pies. Rafael tried the blueberry and strawberry rhubarb while Sonny had some apple and shoofly pie. "So which one is your favorite?" Sonny asked Rafael. "Hmmm. Probably the blueberry. I love the hint of lemon. The rhubarb is also good though. The sweetness of the strawberries evens out the bitterness of the rhubarb. What about you?" "I like the apple pie. The apples came out perfectly and the crust was nice and flaky. The shoofly pie I think goes best with a cup of coffee in the morning." "Well" said Rafael, "We will have to taste the rest tomorrow." Sonny and Rafael headed to bed, both very full of delicious pies.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoofly pie is a traditional pie among the Pennsylvania Dutch. The pie is made out of molasses. This is probably one of my favorite pies. It goes great with coffee or tea.


End file.
